pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Gluttonous Buzzcrave
Gluttonous Buzzcrave is one of the seven Dark Heroes. The fifth Dark Hero revealed, he wears a purple bug-like mask with the typical composite lens eyes, representing a fly. Personality Buzzcrave is linked to the Archfiend of Restraint and represents Gluttony, which is the reason he looks like an insect. He frequently talks about devouring his foes, and is seen talking about eating a couple more of Zaknels and chewing on a Cyclops when he challenges the Uberhero. Before becoming a Dark Hero, he and Slogturtle were once royal knights that served Prince Sonarch, which explains the reason why he calls the Uberhero "Sir" and his very formal way of speaking, especially to Sonarchy. In the last cutscene, Buzzcrave tries to help Sonarchy against Miss Covet-Hiss, jumping in front of the prince while requesting him to escape. Sonarchy stays, however, and requests Slogturtle to take Buzzcrave and flee quickly from the place. Buzzcrave is the fastest Dark Hero while in Dark Hero Mode. One of his Class Skills is the same as one of Kibadda's. When in battle, he says "No one can escape. I shall devour all!". Buzzcrave seems to prefer appearing in desert levels. Equipment Buzzcrave can equip Spears, Lances, Pikes, Horses and Warhorses from being unlocked. Buzzcrave can equip 4 Set Skills. Hero Mode: Burning Fly :Summon 20 flame flies which seek out their targets and dive-bomb like anrgy torpedoes. Activate: PON PON PATA PON Combo: PON PON PATA PON In Dark Hero Mode, Buzzcrave summons 20 burning flies that rain down in a barrage of small explosions. When Buzzcrave is equipped with Ice-based weapons the flies can easily freeze the opponent, rendering the attack very effective. When he enters Dark Hero Mode, he shouts "Take this Vermin! Flies of Flame!". Class Skills *'Rush 'Em:' Score multiple hits in an extreme stampede. *'Grubby:' Flame Flies spawn from defeated enemies. *'Shish Kabob:' x1.5 damage when attacking foes who lack shields or greatshields. Set Skills *'Agile Attack:' Doubles movement speed durning attack. *'Pike Attack 1:' 40% boost to attack power when equipped with a pike. 20% for other weapons. *'Pike Attack 2:' 60% boost to attack power when equipped with a pike. 30% for other weapons. *'Pike Attack 3:' 80% boost to attack power when equipped with a pike. 40% for other weapons. *'Peerless Fly:' Adds sound element to attacks and triples stagger rate. Trivia *Buzzcrave can use the most weapons out of all the Kibapon based units, as he can also use pikes whilst on horseback. The other Kibapon based units (Kibadda and Pyokorider), cannot do this. *One of his Class Skills (Rush 'Em) is the same as Kibadda's Assault Hits 4, only with a different name. *He is never seen without his trusty steed, Ponteo the Victorious. *A possible reason for Gluttonous Buzzcrave to be a fly is because, in Judeo-Christian demonology, Beelzebub, the Lord of Flies, is also the demon of Gluttony. *In the Russian dub he is considered as a female, like Miss Covet-Hiss. *Even though Buzzcrave represents gluttony, he is never seen eating in the game. *He is the fastest Dark Hero in the game. *He is arguably the fastest unit in the game. *He joined Sonarchy and Slogturtle in eliminating Dark Heroes. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Dark Heroes Category:Story Character Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Half-Boss Category:Units Category:Spoiler